1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a layout of spacers in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an OLED display including shapes and arrangements of spacers disposed on a pixel definition layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is receiving attention as a display device for displaying an image. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require an additional light source, so thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. In addition, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
Generally, the OLED display includes a first substrate, a first electrode positioned on a first substrate, a pixel definition layer including an opening through which the first electrode is exposed, an organic emission layer positioned on the first electrode to correspond to the opening, a second electrode positioned on the organic emission layer, and a second substrate positioned on the second electrode. Recently, an OLED display which further includes spacers has been developed.